Over 700,000 strokes occur each year in the United States, and there are over 4.5 million stroke survivors in the population at any given time. Of these, approximately 1 million have substantial disability as a result of their strokes (American Heart Association). myomo Inc. has developed a wearable robotic system (e100), based on MIT Developed Technology, which is the confluence of novel robotic, biofeedback, and rehabilitation theory, providing a potentially more effective solution to post-stroke disability. This application proposes work to extend and improve the clinical and research utility of the e100 system by integrating data collection capabilities and improved measurement modalities. In addition to development of systems level improvements, a training protocol that uses the e100 system to provide improved rehabilitation will be developed through the clinical partnership with Spaulding Rehabilitation Hospital (SRH). The improved data acquisition and sensing will be tested in the context of the new therapy protocol. The proposed work will result in a training protocol that uses the active bracing technology effectively, and improved device operation and capabilities for measurement, positioning the technology at a point where it will be ready for a clinical trial to show efficacy as a long term rehabilitation tool. Relevance to Public Health Given the current trends in stroke incidence and prevalence, this technology will play a huge role in the future, helping the American health care system manage the huge growth in requirement for post-stroke rehabilitation and care by making survivors more functionally independent, while improving their long term neurological condition. [unreadable] [unreadable]